the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Animalian National Socialist Union
The Animalian National Socialist Union also known as the Animalian Union of Fascists or the Animalian Union is a former political party in Animalia formed by the former politician Oswald. Together with the Animalian Junta it rules Animalia during a dictatorship as the government and a militia. Description The Animalian National Socialist Union has many parallels to many fascist parties such as the British Union of Fascists, the Nazi Party and Golden Dawn, it also has many similarities to the Norsefire party. It's flag consists of the flag used by the B.U.F except the background is dark green, there is a dark blue disk in the middle and the symbols in the middle are red. Most of the time it also uses a fasces as a symbol. It adopts fascist salutes and ideologies and is extremely racist, nationalistic and violent and in it's early days it's armed wing was often involved in street brawls against the Animalian Patriotic Front which at the time was a gang not associated with the government and as a result whilst the A.N.S.U is the main cause for the brawls none are imprisoned. History The Union was former by Oswald on April 6 1994 the day of the assassination of Juvenal Habyarimana when the politician broke away from the government due to his fierce national beliefs and extreme aggression. He also had a very strained relationship with Streaky the Supercat and Brainy Barker because of her friendship with him. After Brainy had insulted Oswald he declared "You haven't heard the last of me." and stormed out the meeting. Wanting his own back Oswald found a large number of former politicians who had also been expelled from the party and the A.N.S.U was born. Like the B.U.F the actions taken by the Animalian Union were very secretive but when Charlie formed the Animalian Patriotic Front Oswald soon forgot his relationship with Streaky and ended up with a new rival who was the leader of the A.P.F and as a result Charlie and Oswald were often the main belligerents in street brawls but because Oswald had been involved with the government no members of the Union were ever arrested. Dictatorship of AnimaliaCategory:Organization Whilst the Animalian military students and the Animalian Patriotic Front backed the Fox Junta who supported the Animalian armed forces the Animalian Union and 172 Animalians backed the Animalian Junta in the first Animalian coup which eventually rose to power in Animalia after the Night of the Thieves which was also performed by the A.N.S.U and the Junta's collaborators, following the violence all political parties except the A.N.S.U were banned with it's leaders being rounded up and executed with many members being sent into exile. Mechanikat ruled Animalia as President and Oswald ruled as Prime Minister becoming two of the most powerful and hated animals in Animalia. Once in power in Animalia the A.N.S.U swiftly also took control of Animalia's media and as such banned thousands of films, burnt down DVD and video stores and ransacked cinemas and also sealing them off. Under the A.N.S.U Animalia's theaters and opera houses were also closed though some were open to A.N.S.U members and Junta allies and members only. The Junta and the A.N.S.U also gained less notoriety than their militias and secret police which were combined with Daleks and Cybermen and Animalians alike. And it was these organizations combined with the Junta and A.N.S.U that Animalia became known internationally for its atrocious animal rights record. The A.N.S.U ruled Animalia as a single party state right through the Junta years but with it's most common enemies the Animalian Patriotic Front being sent into exile the Junta had a new rival: Tatyana and the Animalian military students with the A.M.S carrying out several assassinations, attacks and kidnappings against the A.N.S.U and it's allies and collaborators until the A.M.S defeat in the Animalian civil war. Following the second Animalian coup though the A.N.S.U was disbanded with it's allies, members and collaborators being tried and imprisoned but later pardoned by the government. Notable members The Animalian National Socialist Union has many female allies but it's male allies is unknown so below is the notable female members of the A.N.S.U Female members: Category:Villains